


Boy Talk

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fast Cars, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightcap at the Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: After 'the trial', Ren offers to drive Hikaru home.This is an alternate, BL-filled one-short that takes place after Chapter 3 in Point For Me.
Relationships: Ishibashi Hikaru/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Boy Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Point For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628407) by [AkisMusicBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox). 



> Because I'm in Shoga and Renga hell, I decided to try my hand at a HikaRen! This is certainly not my ship, and certainly not cannon to Point For Me, but persephonekyoko has made me want to write ALL THE ALTERNATIVES!
> 
> Also, I take considerable liberties with Hikaru's character, and this is my first time writing M/M explicit, so feedback is appreciated!

Tsuruga offered to drive Hikaru home after that, which, despite that his home was only a short walk away, Hikaru couldn't pass up. He got a chance to ride in a Porsche. _It's not like I'm ever going to own one, so the environmental impacts won't be as terrible._

Hikaru gave a low whistle when he saw it. "Porsche 911 Carrera," he said in a reverent tone.

Tsuruga seemed almost impressed. "Six cylinder, three-point six liter with twin turbochargers." He opened the driver's door. "You gonna just stare at the paint job or what?"

Hikaru piled in the passenger seat.

It was exactly as luxurious as he expected, but he never anticipated how it would make him _feel_. Even the sound of the engine made Hikaru feel powerful, and he was only riding along. Tsuruga looked like he belonged behind that wheel, like the public transportation culture of Japan didn't belong to him, and it would be a sin to try and force him into it.

As Hikaru ran his fingers along the dark leather, he was slammed back into his seat from the force of the car launching forward. Hikaru laughed as if the rumble of the engine just shook out the glee from him, and the lights of Tokyo streaked past him. Hikaru glanced over and saw Tsuruga's focus was still on the road, but a side glance with an arched eyebrow was watching Hikaru's gleeful reaction. He smirked and shifted, slamming on the breaks to stop for the light. Hikaru lurched forward and was thrown into the seatbelt, and was flung once again into his seat.

"Again?" Ren asked with a devilish look.

Hikaru looked around at the mostly barren street, making sure there were no police nearby before he said, "Hell yes!"

Tsuruga revved the engine, and the light flashed green. Hikaru was plastered to the seat once again and hollered his appreciation as they bolted down the block, and even Tsuruga had to chuckle as they made their way down the street. They were stopped once again at the intersection near Hikaru's apartment when Tsuruga asked. "How about a nightcap at my place?"

He couldn't _not_ go. It was Ren Tsuruga's freaking apartment! "You gonna make me drink more brown shit?"

"I'll make you eat those fuckin' words," he retorted, and clicked his blinker in the opposite direction of Hikaru's home.

"Bring it on." _Ren Tsuruga said "fuckin'"._ That was about as much of a thrill as racing in Tokyo.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the apartment was _nice_. Everything was pristine and elegant, bold, yet understated. It was _massive_. _I wonder how many people have been in here?_ Then again, most of his visitors would have been focused on its owner - the rest would just be a nice background. Tsuruga made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a few lowballs and a bottle of whiskey.

Tsuruga gave him a few fingers worth in the glass, and Hikaru tried to read the tasting notes on the bottle as he smelled it. Smoky.

"Just _try_ it," he insisted, taking a drink himself.

He did. Cherry, caramel, and a hint of smoke, and from the label, nearly as old as himself. _"Damn,"_ he said, appreciatively. "That's good."

Tsuruga smiled and leaned on the counter as he took another drink. "So, really, why are you so hesitant with Momose?

"Come on, dude, even if I do go on a date with her, you're just gonna be in the back of my mind the whole time. _Did Tsuruga put her up to this?_ and then, even if she wants to kiss, like I _know_ just what Katsuki's smolder looks like, and she's seen that how many times? It's a lot of extra pressure."

He sighed. "In my defense... it wasn't my idea, it was Yashiro's. And he didn't tell her, but he did plant the idea in her manager's head...with some help from me. Workshopping lines."

Hikaru's eyes went wide. "Why are you so _difficult_ , dude? That is the most convoluted-ass way to go about that! Ya know, it's not that hard to say, 'Hey, my friend's a great guy, think about dating him!'"

He stood up, almost defeated, and shambled to the couch. "I know...I know. I just...I'm good at that. Making everything complicated." His grip seemed to tighten around his glass. "As much as I claim to love Kyoko, I still just don't know how to talk to her. I always have to defend myself for the next misunderstanding, the next piece of information I have to present _just right_ to keep everything from falling apart. I don't think I've ever been with a woman in a way that wasn't needlessly complicated."

That hurt Hikaru. Not in a way where he had done anything wrong, but Hikaru was in the blast radius of the blow Tsuruga was delivering to himself. Hikaru took a seat next to him. "Okay, so, you're complicated. Doesn't have to stay that way. When we were first getting the band together, Yuusei kissed me because he thought I was trying to get with him, not get him in the band."

Ren gave him a bemused look. "Really?"

Hikaru was threatening to blush. "But, it's like a joke now! Like, literally an hour later we were joking about it while getting the paperwork squared away. I'm just saying, like...thinking things can never get gotten over is like an excuse at times. To not do the hard thing and just like, own up to it."

He ran a hand over his face, sweeping his bangs back and letting them fall loosely over his sculpted features. "Where would I even _start_? You know, I kinda miss the challenge days. It was easy. I trusted your vision, and I worked towards it. That was it. I mean, a good director can do that, but...actors have egos." He gave a wry smile. "It gets muddled. Honestly, I just wanted to prove to you that I wouldn't be an embarrassment."

Hikaru's insides twisted. _Fluttered?_ "I could have put you to the side and had you play tambourine and it still would have been a critical success. You're Ren fuckin' Tsuruga."

He pursed his lips. "That's more of a burden than you'd expect. I like hanging out with you guys because most of the time, that doesn't matter." He cocked an eyebrow and pointed, drink in hand. "Do you realize the balls on you to call me a chicken fucker? And I fuckin' love it." He chuckled, looking away and taking a drink. "A chicken fucker can't disappoint, he can only exceed expectations."

Hikaru's ears burned. "Stop. Just...don't. Okay, you're like spiraling. Just...look at me." _Look at me? What?_

He did. He really _looked_ at Hikaru, and only then did he realize how close they were to sitting next to each other. _I can see the rings of his contacts._ And it wasn't a smolder, it wasn't it an analysis, it was _listening._ It was caring about what Hikaru had to say, and Hikaru couldn't control it anymore. He blushed.

Ren's eyes darted away, slightly, before he looked back to his glass to raise it to his mouth. Hikaru put a hand on his arm to stop the ascent.

He felt Ren's arm quiver. _He's nervous._ "I don't want to get you, too. To make everything more complicated then it has to be." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I thought you trusted my lead," Hikaru challenged back.

Hikaru let his hand slip off of Ren's arm as he set his glass on the coffee table. Ren glanced up at him and raised a hand, slowly, deliberately, and touched his jaw. Hikaru's breath hitched, but he didn't balk. Didn't laugh. Ren's thumb brushed Hikaru's lower lip, and Hikaru shivered.

"Do you know where you're leading?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes liquid chocolate.

Hikaru swallowed. "I'm confident you know how to get us where we need to go."

The slightest twitch Ren's lips, the start of a smile, soon was buried as he leaned forward and kissed Hikaru, a deep, slow, and methodical kiss that made him almost light-headed. The glass started slipping from Hikaru's hand and Ren tried to catch, but they both missed and it spilled on Hikaru's pants and dripped on to the couch.

"Shit," Hikaru swore, and felt the all-too-familiar pain of potential denied, but Ren merely chuckled.

"Filthy," he purred. "Mouth and pants. I'll have to do something about both." He stood, in one fluid motion, running his hand along Hikaru's jaw to make sure his eyes followed Ren's every movement. Hikaru felt a surge in his gut, a hook that pulled him to stand.

Ren seemed relieved. _He thought I wouldn't?_ Hikaru spotted what he believed to be the bedroom door, and then Ren's necklace. He grabbed it and then tugged it towards the door. "Show, don't tell," Hikaru said with all the courage he could muster, and Ren's chest flushed red.

Hikaru wouldn't have thought it possible before, but as Ren walked backwards to his room, leading Hikaru by the hold he hand on his necklace, Hikaru felt himself getting hard. _I'm not even touching him, and I'm the one getting hard._

When they entered the room, the smallest flick of Ren's eyes downward told Hikaru that he was being _noticed_ , which only made him harder. Hikaru wanted to see if he was having the same effect on Ren, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his own hand, a hair's breadth away from Ren's chest, and he wanted to touch it.

 _How the hell do you touch a man?_ But it couldn't be that different, could it? Hikaru let go of the necklace and ran a tentative hand down his chest until he found the first button. He tried to pop it open with the one hand, but it proved more than his shaky hand could muster, so he pried at it with both. He heard Ren's breath hitch, and that gave him the confidence to continue down his shirt, running his hands along the hard planes of his chest as he went. When he reached the last button, he finally got a glimpse of the bulge he had been hoping for. He reached for it, but Ren caught his hands and put them back on his pecs. "Slow down," he coaxed, quivering under his touch.

Feeling his throat constrict, Hikaru dug his fingers into Ren's flesh, and Ren made short work of Hikaru's buttons, including the top one on his pants. As Ren pried at his belt, Hikaru asked, "Slow?" He wanted to tease, but every piece of him was focused on the massive hands exploring his body, and he couldn't formulate a proper response.

Ren's hands slowed, painstakingly prying open his pants. Hikaru growled in frustration, and Ren resumed his feverish pace. When Hikaru felt Ren's hands brush his hips, Hikaru kissed him again, trying to keep himself from pushing his groin into Ren.

Ren grabbed Hikaru's shirt and backed up again, this time into his bed. He broke their liplock and started trailing his tongue down Hikaru's chest while shoving away his shirt, which lit his nerves on fire. Ren sat on the bed and grabbed Hikaru's boxers. Hikaru froze. _I...I don't know..._ Because no one ever volunteered to suck his cock before, and he had no idea how he could return the favor. _I've only ever been lucky if somebody had wanted to touch it, and I definitely can't learn from the demonstration._

Ren stroked his thigh. "Easy. I felt the same way the first time. Trust me." But Ren's eyes were asking, not demanding.

Hikaru took a deep breath, feeling himself straining against the fabric. "Please," he whispered, and in the next minute, Ren's mouth wrapped around him and Hikaru was wrapped in hot, wet ecstasy. His legs gave out almost instantly, but Ren grabbed Hikaru's thighs and held him steady as licked the length of Hikaru. Hikaru felt himself twitch against Ren's tongue, as if he was following, _begging_ for more of Ren's touch. Ren took the tip in his mouth once again, and Hikaru grabbed Ren's hair, half of him wanting to shove him further down, the other, rip him away so he wouldn't come down Japan's Sexiest Man Alive's throat.

He could only grunt, more of a plea, and Ren's mouth popped off. The sudden deprivation made Hikaru stop caring about if he was doing things right or wrong - he ripped at Ren's belt and yanked his pants down, feeling the way Ren's ass flexed as he lifted his hips. Hikaru sent the pants and boxers flying across the room. He ran his hands down Ren's leg, trying desperately not to stare at Ren's erection until he pulled his shoes and socks off, enjoying every muscle he felt along the way.

Ren grabbed his hips and pulled him forward so Hikaru fell onto the bed. He backed further back onto the bed, a hungry look in his eye making Hikaru follow once again, heat coiling in his gut. Hikaru _really_ didn't know what to do at this point, but he straddled Ren's hips all the same, and grunted his length brushed Ren's. Ren's eyelids grew heavy with desire, and a hand wrapped around both of them.

Hikaru could _feel_ Ren throbbing, and he groaned _"Fuck!"_ and closed his eyes. Ren ran a hand up and swirled a thumb across their leaking tips. Hikaru's next moan was more of a cry, a plea for sweet release, and Ren obliged, picking up the pace of his strokes. Hikaru collapsed on top of Ren, finding his hair once again and holding on for dear life, for dear _anything that would keep Ren doing exactly what he was doing._

Hikaru's eyes were jammed shut, focused on the heat of him and the feeling of his touch when he felt the ache in him beg. Stars filled his eyes, and he curled around Ren, digging his fingers deeper into his scalp and moaning into the cream-colored sheets, over and over again. The sensation almost became too much when he felt Ren curl back, grunting as his movements became more vigorous and fervent, and _Ren is jacking off with my come_ , and suddenly it was bearable. He loosened his grip in Ren's hair and stroked it until he felt their flesh grow even stickier between them and Ren gasped. Hikaru fell into him.

He was so warm, and so strong, and Hikaru had so little energy that he wanted to fall asleep right there and then. But, he felt Ren's hand twitch, the one that still held them together, so Hikaru rolled over onto his back, panting. He looked back to Ren, whose face was a sweaty mess, and hair clinging to it haphazardly. Hikaru ran a hand over his cheek. "Take your contacts out. You're gonna feel like shit in the morning if you don't."

Ren chuckled. And the chuckle rolled into a full-blown laugh. "You're right. Terrible at pillow talk, though." He hefted himself out of the bed, and Hikaru watched as he padded from the bed, flicking off the living room light, and in pitch darkness, to the bathroom. Hikaru had almost fallen asleep when a towel landed on him. He jerked to attention and felt Ren crawl back into bed next to him. "Filthy," he heard Ren murmur.


End file.
